Goku's Return to Chichi
by Lady Bulma
Summary: This is a G/CC fic. Goku Leaves Chichi is also in here. Please R
1. Goku's Return to Chichi

Goku's Return to Chichi  
By: Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters used in this story.  
  
How long had it been? How long had it been since he had left her? A year, two years, three years? It didn't matter. All she knew was that he had left her. He had left her alone again. He left her to fight some guy named Freeza and he still hadn't returned. Gohan had returned to her, but not him. No he was in space not ready to come back. At least that is what the dragon said. Why did she alone have to feel this pain. Sure they had had a few peaceful years together, but not the time she wanted. All she had ever wanted was a faimly. What she had was a husband who was always gone and a son who followed his father. They had been happy togther until those damn Saiya-jins came. Damn those Saiya-jins! They ruined her life. They took away her family. NO! They took away her man, but not Gohan. Gohan always came back. After all he still needed his mother, he was still very young. Gohan was showing signs of being a genius. It was amazing that a child who grew up mostly fighting could be a genius. One test he took ranked him as one of the top ten of the brightest kids in the country. She was so proud of her boy. BRING! BRING! The phone brought her back to reality. It was coming from Gohans room. She went to his door and listened. "Could it be Freeza? Right. See you in a minute." Gohan then proceded to put on his armor and he took off out the window before Chichi could get to him. She sighed and went back to the kitchen. Had Goku really failed? Then how come he is still alive?  
  
Chichi finished unpacking a study while you sleep kit for Gohan. He had left around noon and it was now three. She decided to go shopping and grab a bite to eat. Gohan could make his own dinner. She taught him how to make rice a while ago and he was smart enough to figure out how to use the stove. He could make himself a nice salad. All she knew was that she had to get out of the house. She left a note and took off.  
  
Gohan looked over the note again.   
  
Dear Gohan,  
  
I've gone out shopping for a while. Be good and I will bring you back a treat.  
Make your self a nice dinner please.   
  
Love,  
Mom ^_^  
  
Great, Mom is out shopping leaving me here with one hungry Namek and two hungry Saiya-jins. Just great. Well he could make rice. He knew how to do that. His dad had returned after some mystery kid destroyed Freeza. The guy knew exactly when he was coming and where he was landing. He then warned them about the androids and just left. Here he was now with his training partners Dad and Mr. Piccolo. Goku walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Gohan, where is Chichi?"  
  
"She went out shopping Dad. She left a note saying that I should make dinner."  
  
"Oh okay. Well do you need any help?"  
  
"I only know how to make rice so no thank you."  
  
They sat down at the kitchen table eating all the rice they could eat.   
  
"Gohan, this is just as good as your Mom's."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Piccolo."  
  
"Yeah son, this is really good. What time is it?"  
  
"It is 7:00 Dad. OH MY GOSH! IT IS 7:00! I am so dead. I bet she saw that...........that doodle I made in my notebook." Gohans eyes scanned the room very afraid that his mom would pop up with a frying pan.   
  
"What are you talking about Son?"  
  
"When ever Mom goes out and stays out past 6:00 that means that she is upset about something. DON'T YOU SEE! THE NOTE WAS TO MAKE ME FEEL CONFIDENT! SHE WAS LURING ME INTO A FALSE SENSE OF BEING SAFE!! SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME!"  
  
"Gohan you are over reacting. Go to bed while I clean these up. Piccolo, do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"I will sleep outside. This house is far to contained for me."  
  
"Oh okay." Piccolo got up and left. Goku quietly washed the dishes. Gohan was very afraid of his mom. She must be angry with me and has been taking it out on poor Gohan through studying. All he has thought about since he left home was Chichi. He wanted to hold her, hear her voice, all he wanted was to be with her. There hadn't been a moment when he wasn't thinking of her. Even when the planet was exploding. He decided to go to bed.  
  
Chichi looked at her watch. It was 10:00. "Gohan is probably worried about me," she thought. She left the mall to go home. It would take atleast an hour to get home, probably more. Better get back to reality. She had to get up early tomorrow so she could give Gohan a big breakfast before his test. There would be one thing that would make going home so much easier. That is if Goku was in bed right now waiting for her. Yeah right, like that would ever happen!   
  
She tip-toed into the house. Her plan was to be perfectly quiet without waking up Gohan. She knew her house better than the back of her hand. Getting up the stairs without making noise was a greater challenge though. She eventually made it to her room. She changed right there in the dark. She had thrown her night gown on the floor yesterday making this task even easier. She climed into bed and pulled over the covers that were rooled over on Goku's side. When she did this something groaned. She got out of bed like a bolt of lightning and screamed as loud as she could. The house lit up within seconds. She then hit whatever or whoever it was with a frying pan. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The person cried out in pain. Gohan came running into their room.   
  
"MOM are you okay?!"  
  
"Gohan! There is someone in my bed and I hit it with a frying pan and I think I killed him........." She broke down crying.  
  
Goku sat up holding his head. "No, just put a lump on my head. What did you do that for?" Her sobs stopped institaniously.  
  
Gohan began, "Well I am going back to bed then."  
  
Chichi fainted and goku picked her up and put her in bed. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He then fell asleep with his wife in his arms.  
  
~ Morning ~  
  
Chichi woke up and was about to sit up when she noticed something was holding her down. She was about to scream again when she noticed it was Goku. "It wasn't a dream after all," she thought. She smiled and pulled him closer to her. She never wanted to let go of him. Goku was next to wake up.  
  
"Good Morning."  
  
"Good Morning. Did I hurt you when I hit you?"  
  
"No. I think it already healed. You are so beautiful." He brushed away a piece of her hair. She smiled and blushed. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Goku. I missed you while you were gone."  
  
"I missed you more than anything else. You were all that I ever thought about." Her smile grew and she leaned into him. He held onto her for a few more minutes. Around seven o'clock he let go of her. "Can we get something to eat I am starving." She started to laugh happy to have her man back.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors Note: So what did you all think? Please review and if you flame me that is okay because mistakes are to learn from. Just remember that this is my first fic. Thanks for reading.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Goku's Return to Chichi part 2  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z nor do I own any of the characters in this story.  
  
On with the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichi smiled at her husband. She had just made him the hugest breakfast anyone has ever seen. It took him fifteen minutes to eat it all. She also made Gohan a large breakfast and set him down at the table to take a test. Goku smiled back up at her. He got up and took her into the living room.  
  
"Chichi we need to talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"There are two killer androids that will attack in three years. I am going to have to train for them, but I am taking off every Sunday to be with you."  
  
"I understand. Well spending time with you one day a week won't be so bad. It is better than nothing. Oh, I need to tell you something about Gohan."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He has ranked as one of the smartest kids in the country. Now because of this I am going to let him train with you, however he will study on Fridays and Saturdays. Sunday will be spent as a family day."  
  
"Um. Okay!" Chichi hugged him and smiled. He smiled back. "Is there anything you need me to help you with today?"  
  
"Yes. Yes there is. We need more fire wood."  
  
"Alright then!" Goku took off to help her out. She had been so happy to see him last night. All she could think about was the fact that he was back. Her entire mind was filled with thoughts about him. He was back for three years. Three years ins't bad. They could catch up by then. She is startled by Gohan.  
  
"Mom, I am done now."  
  
"Good. I'll send it in today. Why don't you go play with your little friend Piccolo or something?"  
  
"Mom are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I have never felt better. Now go play with your friend." Gohan ran out the door and told this to his dad. Goku finished chopping the wood and motioned for him to go train with Piccolo. He then walked into the house.  
  
"Chichi, are you all right?" Chichi gave him a huge and nodded. "Gohan told me that you told him to go play with his "little friend Piccolo." Are you sure that you are okay? I thought that you didn't like Piccolo."  
  
"I am just in a really good mood." It is true though. Her son was acceling in school and she had her man back at her side to protect her from any danger. Goku looked at her worried and confused. "It is just that I missed you so much and here you are now with me again. It is almost overwhelming."  
  
"I am sorry for bieng gone so long."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "When we asked the dragon to bring you back you said that you didn't want to come back. Why?" He looked at her with painful eyes.  
  
"When the dragon asked if I wanted to come back I was in the middle of learning the Instant Transmission. I would have come back if I hadn't been learning that. You don't know how much it hurt to tell the dragon no. I am so sorry Chichi. It was very selfish of me."  
  
"No, it wasn't. You did what you thought best. I trust your opininon. I love you and that is all that matters." She placced her arms and around him. He turned on the radio and they began to dance to it. The entier time Goku was whispering to her how much he loved her.  
  
~I love her more than words can say. I hope that she can forgive me in the end. I am so happy that I promised to marry her and that she reminded me of it. I am so happy that I got to marry her. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else right now.~  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: This one was for all the people who asked me to continue the first one. I hope that you all enjoyed it! Please send me your thoughts. =^_^= 


	3. Goku Leaves Chichi

Goku Leaves Chichi  
A continuation of Goku Returns to Chichi part 2.  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Goku holds his wife closer. He would be leaving today. He would be leaving with their son to battle a pair of androids. He would be leaving his love again. He didn't want to leave her. It was the hardest part of fighting; leaving her. He had noticed a change in her just as he woke up. She was now pregnant with their second child. That just made leaving even harder. He planned to tell her when she woke up. Her tears would make the whole thing even harder. That was the one thing he hated to see. Those awful tears that could rip his heart out. His own eyes began to water. He kisses her on the head and she wakes up. "What is wrong Goku?"  
  
"I am leaving today. I am so sorry Chichi. I really don't want to leave. I want to spend the rest of my life here with you and Gohan. But I need to..." She silences him.  
  
"I know what you have to do. Just think about me when you are out there."  
  
"No, it is harder than that. You see, you are pregnant again."  
  
"Oh my Kami! This is so great! No, if you die out there then it won't have a father! Goku, please don't go! I need you. The baby needs you. Please Goku." Her eyes began to water. Finally she was getting her seconde child, but she wanted Goku to father it.  
  
"I am so sorry Chichi. I have to go though. No one else can stop the andriods. Please forgive me."  
  
"You can't go! I need you to stay with me." She completely broke down crying. The pain of reality hitting her hard. Goku also began to cry. He held her close and whispered to her how much he loved her. Her sobbing slowed down, but it did not stop. Chichi's eyes were closed. Gohan stepped into his parents room to see what was wrong. He saw his mother crying and his father. His dad motion him out of the room. Gohan nodded and left to make himself breakfast. In many ways Goku was very proud of his son. Gohan was one of the brightest people he knew. Gohan was growing up to be a strong warrior. Chichi sat up. "If you don't make it, what should I name him or her?"  
  
"What ever you want. I am going to try very hard to be here for you, Gohan and the baby."  
  
"Will you keep Gohan safe?"  
  
"If things heat up too much he is out of there. Keeping him safe is one of my priorities."  
  
"Oh Goku, if I could stop you, I would. But I know that you are needed. Why Kami?! Why do you always call for my husband to do the job?!"  
  
"Chichi, calm down."  
  
"It isn't fair though!"  
  
"Chichi, I have to go. Do you know why I fight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I fight for you. I fight to protect you. I fight to protect Gohan. And now I also fight for the baby. I fight to protect my family."  
  
"I never knew that."  
  
"I thought you did. That is why I never told you."  
  
"Well I didn't."  
  
"Sorry. I love you Chichi."  
  
"I love you too Goku." She put her arms around him. He kissed her passionently on the lips. She kissed back, but he broke the kiss. It burned through him. He got out of bed and got dressed. Chichi followed his example to make him a large breakfast. She didn't want him to leave without a good meal.   
  
Piccolo, Gohan and Goku were all standing outside of the house. Chichi ran out. "Wait, don't you want some lunch before you go?"  
  
"Sorry Mom, but we don't have time." Goku stepped forward. He brought his face to hers and gave her the most passionate kiss ever. Piccolo was rolling his eyes. Gohan was embarresed but didn't say anything. Chichi began to cry and so did Goku. Over the last three years they had bonded so much that leaving was such a hard thing to do. Goku kissed her one last time and then the group took off leaving poor Chichi alone.  
  
The three touched down to find Bulma. she was carrying a baby. Everyone guessed that the baby was Yamcha's. Goku walked right up to the baby. "I bet your Vegeta's baby. Aren't you little Trunks?"  
  
"How did you know? I wanted to surprise everyone Goku!"  
  
"A ha ha ha ha. I mean he kind of looks like Vegeta. Doesn't he? And he looks like a Trunks to me. A ha ha ha ha." ~What a cute baby. I want to see what our baby is going to look like. I must survive. Yet I also must save the world at the same time. This is so difficult. Why is a good question. I wonder how Chichi is doing. I love her more than words can express. Yet her saddness is tearing at me. Those hurt eyes of hers. I hate those. I want to be with her forever. Oh Chichi. How much I miss you.~  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So what did you all think? I have been meaning to finish this one for a while. Sorry that it was so short. Please review. =^_^= 


End file.
